


In the Bedroom

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, relationship, sexual problems, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is having problems in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bedroom

Clothing abandoned in a messy heap, Greg and Mycroft fell naked onto the bed. They wrestled, bodies thrusting clumsily. Greg reached up, his fingers catching in Mycroft’s hair as he pulled their mouths together. Greg suddenly felt Mycroft tense against him before pulling away with a muttered “shit.”

Greg glanced up as Mycroft sat back on his heels staring down at his body. “Greg…I…” He looked embarrassed, unable to meet Greg’s eyes.

"Don’t worry about it." Greg replied, raising himself up onto his elbows.

"I’m not a teenager!" Mycroft suddenly snapped, his embarrassment turning to anger. "I should be…this shouldn’t be happening."

Reaching out, Greg touched his leg. “It’s fine. These things happen.”

"Not to me." He snapped again, clumsily climbing off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the sofa." With that the bedroom door slammed shut.

Sighing, Greg dropped back onto the pillow and took his wilting erection in his hand. He’d been seeing Mycroft for four months now, things were great - better than great - but they hadn’t managed to have sex,  _actual_ sex, yet. He suspected the answer to Mycroft’s…problem, was nerves and then frustration at those nerves but trying to talk to Mycroft about it seemed to have made things worse. He came without satisfaction, cleaned up and then reached for his phone.

_One week later…_

Mycroft glanced up from his laptop as Greg practically bounced into the living room. 

"You’re looking remarkably satisfied." Mycroft murmured as Greg placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I’ve got a present for you." Greg announced cheerfully, holding out a plain blue plastic bag. Cautiously, Mycroft put his laptop to one side and took it. He glanced at the bag. "Go on." Greg urged.

Opening the bag, Mycroft carefully took out an even plainer cardboard box. Glancing momentarily at Greg’s puppy-esque excitement, he quickly opened the box. He stared for a moment before taking out a large ring of soft leather. He frowned at for a moment.

"It’s a cock ring." Greg announced.

"I know that. Why have you…?"

"After…you  know, the other night, I did a bit of research. This will help in your training."

"My…training?"

Greg held out his hand. “Come on, let me show you.”

Mycroft glanced from Greg to the cock ring. There was a strange glint in Greg’s eye which caused his blood to surge southwards. Reaching out, Mycroft took Greg’s hand and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on my Tumblr ([sherlock2040](http://sherlock2040.tumblr.com/)): "Mycroft is embarrassed because he can't last long in the bedroom with Lestrade."


End file.
